Generations
by geminibabiixoxo
Summary: As one of nature's loop holes, the Avatar spirit was divided, creating another Avatar following the premature near-death-experience of the first. Thrown out of balance, the Avatars need to decide what's more important? Them or the world.
1. Prologue

**REBIRTH**

The day I found out I could bend the elements was when I was eight years old. It was raining and I was walking back home from school. I didn't live far, so it wasn't a concern of mine. But this particular day, it was pouring rain. My parents were both working and couldn't come get me. Even though it was raining, I didn't get wet. As soon as I stepped off of the bus, not a single drop of rain touched me. Why? I had made an invisible bubble around myself, casting off every single rain drop. Flabbergasted by what just happened, I ran home, threw my backpack by my bedroom and ran to my backyard. Back there was a small pond. Our home was fenced off by high hedges, the neighbors were unable to see me even if they tried. I waved a hand over the pond and the water followed, slowly floating upwards towards my hand. That's when I knew I was different. I told my parents when I saw them, they shrugged it off and said, "Yeah, honey, that's great," until I showed them. They looked like they just saw a ghost. My parents told me to never show anyone what I could do. That this should be our little secret.

Each year that passed, I got stronger. By the time I was fifteen I knew how to control fire, earth and air. But I wasn't a pro. My technique was sloppy and I didn't know what to do or how to perfect it. When I turned 18, a letter came for me in the mail. By this time I was in college and my parents had called me to tell me I'd received it. Said something about elements. Immediately, I drove three hours to my parents' home and ripped open the letter.

 _Dearest Elena Finn,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that your admission to WCSG has been accepted. Your admission is evidence of your potential. We take pride in this accomplishment, for you have been selected from a very talented and competitive group of individuals._

I couldn't finish the rest. I was accepted to a school I didn't apply to. West Coast School for the Gifted. At the bottom of the letter was a website and a specific code to type in. I thanked my parents for the letter and booked it to my dorm. Typing in the website and the code, I was taken to a blank group chat. _Strange..._ Then, a window appeared in the middle of my screen. _Professor Hugo would like to video chat with you, do you accept?_ I clicked Yes. The video that came up seemed to be pre-recorded, as if this was meant for multiple people and he didn't have time to individually chat with every one of them.

 _"Young pupil, you have been selected to participate in our wonderful school for the Gifted. I'm sure you've figured out you have abilities not many people have. Whether it be you can control the air you breathe or the water that's in your glass. Maybe it's fire, maybe its earth. Either way, we've found you, and we know you can control one of those. We aren't a threat, in fact, we are here to help you. You're probably incredibly confused, maybe even scared. Like I previously said, we are here to help. If you accept our request, one of our most trusted monks will guide you here, to our very private school for the Gifted. If you are currently enrolled in school, don't worry, everything you will learn here will transcend into those reports. You will simply be transferring from one school to another. Don't be afraid of the scholarship you earned or the thousands of dollars you spent, you will get all of that refunded. You have nothing to worry about. If you're interested in my request, select YES when this video is over. If not, then I'm sorry we couldn't help, and we wish you the best of luck._

The screen went black. I was back at the blank group chat. A small window appeared in the middle of the screen again. _WCSG, Yes or No_. My heart couldn't stop pounding, I could hear my pulse in my ears. I clicked yes. For a minute, nothing happened, it seemed that my computer had frozen. Just then, someone appeared in the group chat. _H._ That was the person's username.

 _H: Elena Finn, good evening. I see you're interested in WCSG. When would you like to transfer?_

 _ElenaF: I clicked yes because I'm interested in it. What exactly am I getting myself into?_

 _H: In WCSG, we offer only the finest teachers and the finest education. Not only will you finish learning your current classes here, but you will learn more about your gifts, and how to control them. There are combat training classes specialized in those gifts if you'd like to learn. But only if you're interested._

I breathed in deeply, thinking on what to say. Should I even take this up? I could possibly learn more about these abilities I've had since I was a child. This school could really help me. But what if..

 _ElenaF: When can I transfer?_


	2. Chapter 1

It's been two weeks since I started packing, and I'm supposed to be meeting Monk Guy around two in the afternoon outside of my campus. I checked my watch, it's 1:35 pm. I gather my things and run outside, waiting patiently for a monk. Wow, is this really happening? I'm leaving my dream college to be lead to a mysterious school by a monk to learn more about these weird abilities. Yep, it's happening.

Someone tapped my shoulder. "Elena?" It was a middle aged man, taller than me, with an aged face and toned arms. He wore traditional monk robes that made him stand out from a crowd. He was bald, with weird tattoo lettering on his head and arms.

"Guy?" I asked. "How'd you find me?"

"Quite easy to spot the person I'm looking for when she's piled high with boxes and luggage." He gave a bubbly laugh.

I laughed along with him. "I guess you're right. So, where are you taking me, again?"

"Our driver is taking us to the airport not far from here, and from there we'll board a private jet sent by Hugo, and we'll arrive at WCSG in approximately eight hours."

"Eight hours? Where exactly is this place?"

"The location of this school is top secret. For good reasons, such as many people wouldn't like to see 'freaks' become stronger."

"Freaks?"

"That's what normal people call us. But, hey it's fine. I'd rather be a freak than be boring."

I laughed. "So, do _you_ have any abilities."

"Of course! I'm an air nomad." With a wave of his hand he made a gust of wind blow leaves around him. "Ah, there's Chief right now." Chief is our driver, I'm guessing, as a limousine pulled up to the campus. "I hope you don't mind. Hugo loves elegance."

* * *

WCSG was huge. As soon as I stepped out of the jet, I was taken aback by how grand it was. It was bigger than four football stadiums put together. " _This_ is the school? Are you sure it isn't a small city?"

Guy laughed. "I'm sure. Come. Let's get you settled in, then I'll give you a tour." As I squeezed my way through the abundance of people there, I brushed against someone - a young monk - and felt a jolt of _something_ course through me like adrenaline. I looked over my shoulder to see he was staring at me, too. He even had the same tattoos as Guy did. I wasn't sure about his head because he had hair there, but I could see it on his arms. I shook that feeling off and continued to follow Guy up to my room. My room was a decent size with my very own bathroom. Enough room for a full bed, a large dresser, a desk and a small closet. Right above my bed was a small window. I peered through it and my eyes immediately settled on _him._ The same monk I brushed up against outside. Slightly freaked by the sheer coincidence, I shut the window.

"Everything alright?" Guy asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine! It's just ... a big change."

"I'm sorry. I understand. But I promise you'll love it here. Everyone does. This is the only place on Earth everyone with a gift can express themselves without being ridiculed by the Norms."

"Norms?"

"People without gifts."

After I put my things in my room, I followed Guy into the hallway, where he gave me the key to my room. "I'll give you a tour just after I take you to meet Tabatha, our main healer. She's rumored to be the most powerful and wisest waterbender yet. She's also who assigns your classes, schedules, and so on." As I followed Guy, I had that same jolt-of-whatever pump through me. "Ready to meet her?"

I gulped. "Yes."

Guy opened the door, and there _he_ was. His back was facing us, and he looked over his shoulder, barely making eye contact with me and suddenly making me feel like I was being electrocuted. "Tabatha, darling," Guy started. "This is our newest member. She's quite the charmer." Tabatha was probably in her late 70s, early 80s, by the way her skin wrinkled and her hair was stark white. Her skin was olive toned and her eyes were a wonderful blue color. She wore a blue kimono and blue house slippers. She waved her hands over my head, then my neck, shoulders, waist, hips, and back up to my chest.

"You're strong," she whispered, then looked up at me. "You'll be such a joy to teach! Tell me, young one, are you a water bender?"

"Yes. And fire, earth, fire."

The young monk that I didn't know the name of, laughed at me. "You must be mistaken. No one but the Avatar has the ability to control all four elements."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Well then I guess I'm the Avatar."

He raised a brow at me, and Tabatha said, "Guy, leave. Please." Immediately, he left. She walked towards me and looked intensely into my eyes. "Is it you I've seen?" What the heck was that supposed to mean? I waved my hand and made water droplets appear floating by my finger tips. With the other hand I made a ball of fire engulf my fist. I made wind surround her and I. She stepped back and shook her head. "It can't be. I thought it was just dreams. But the Spirits, they've been trying to warn me."

"Warn you?" I asked. "About what? I'm not a threat!"

"You need to leave," the young monk said.

"But -"

"NOW!"

* * *

 **Hey, reader! I'd like to thank you for taking time to read my story. I'd appreciate it a lot more if you would leave a comment down below about it. I just love hearing what the readers have to say!**

 **I once wrote a fanfiction on here in 2012 (finished in 2014) about ATLA, and it was a hit! I can hardly remember the title, let alone the name of the old account. My love for ATLA is still going strong even now in 2017. It's by far my favorite show, with Aang or Korra in it, regardless. Like I mentioned, I'd love if you would leave criticism, whether it be negative or positive, down below. Thank you for your time!**


	3. Chapter 2

Next few days were odd. No one spoke to me and classes didn't start for me for another two weeks. Like I said, no one spoke to me, not even Guy. Not even a week here and I've already been known as the wanna-be. Fantastic.

On my way to the banquet hall, I had that strange feeling again. Thinking back to that weird monk, I shrugged it off and kept my head high and positive. I couldn't think of him again, not after what happened. So embarrassing. I grabbed what ever food I could and stuffed it in my lunch bag, turning to leave, but remembering I have nothing to drink. Grabbing a reusable water bottle from the banquet hall, I fill it up at the water fountain. That feeling was stronger now. All that did was motivate me to get the hell out of that place that much quicker. I filled it up as much as I could and quickly turned, screwing on the top as I walked. I must've not seen where I was going because I ran into someone right as I turned around.

"Christ," I muttered. "Hey, I'm sorry I wasn't -" It was him. I couldn't but clench my jaw and feel my cheeks flush remembering how embarrassing our last encounter was. I quickly walked by him and he stopped me by grabbing my arm. We both flinched.

"I'm not here to annoy you," he said, looking from his hand to my arm, obviously as confused as I was. "Tabatha wants to see you."

"Why? So she can tell me I'm a fake? I know what I can do. I showed you I can, but even you won't believe me, _Avatar_?"

"Sh!" He shushed. "Don't say that so loud."

I raised a brow. "Is it a secret?"

"Hard to explain. Are you coming with me or not?"

For a second I couldn't say anything, he was breathtakingly beautiful. Wonderful gray eyes peered at me behind full, black lashes. His skin was as ivory as a porcelain doll. I didn't like the way he made me feel. "Yeah," I answered. "I'll go with you."

* * *

I sat in one of Tabatha's couches and began eating my lunch. The young monk sat across from me, twiddling his thumbs nervously. Why was he so nervous? He caught me staring at him and I looked back down at my sandwich almost instantly.

"Careful," I said to him, still looking down. "Your thumbs may fly off if you twiddle any faster."

"Twiddle?"He looked down, but I could've sworn I saw the faintest hint of a smile. I made him laugh?

"I didn't catch your name." I put the sandwich on my lap, patted my hands together to get rid of any crumbs and extended my hand. "I'm Elena Finn."

"Yeah, I know who you are." He looked at my hand, and I remembered what happened when he touched me. That jolt of _whatever that was_ felt... odd. I wondered if he was going to shake my hand. He did. He flinched but kept a firm grip.

"I'm Aaron." He let go of my mind quickly after introducing himself.

"Is that a smile I see? About time that poker-face cracked."

Thinking it was an insult, he frowned. "Do I look that serious?"

"You look like you're hunting for your next victim." Once again, I made him laugh.

"Children?" I turned in my seat to see Tabatha, her white hair slicked back into a bun, and her usual kimono was traded in for a white bathrobe. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, I was taking a nap." She yawned after saying so. "We have much to talk about, Miss Finn."

"I'm guessing this has to do with my first day? And Aaron has to be here for that, right?" I asked.

"Correct. Are you ready to tell her?" She said, looking at Aaron. He nodded, looking at the ground. He seemed as if he didn't, though, which made me even more curious as to what they brought me here for. "Okay. I'm not sure if you know, but there has never been two Avatars. There shouldn't be two. You proved to me that you are one of the two. Aaron is the first."

"So, how come there's two if, naturally, there isn't supposed to be?" I asked.

Tabatha sat down next to Aaron, who was clenching his jaw. Was he about to cry? He cleared his throat and began to speak. "I was born in a monastery to a married couple. They put me before their faith, and for that they were punished. By the time I was three years old, I could see how badly my parents were being treated. They were ridiculed for even being together. Relationships in that monastery were... not forbidden but not encouraged. One day, my father asked my mother how she would feel if they ran away, started fresh somewhere new. Somewhere safe for them and for me. My mother agreed and they immediately packed their things. Someone poisoned my parents. The poison took my father first. It didn't affect my mother until hours after but the poison was in her system. I was breastfed at the time, so the poison went through her and into me. My mother died shortly after nursing me. And I went along with her." Aaron stopped to clear his throat. He unglued his gaze from the ground and looked at me. "Tabatha was a monk, and she's the one that found my parents and I. She tried to save my parents, but it was no use. They were gone. I obviously made it, thanks to her." He gave a warm smile to her, a smile only a mother and son could share.

"After I revived Aaron," Tabatha started. "I had recurring dreams of a little girl. At first I just saw her as an infant, but as time went by I saw her in my dreams nearly every night. Over the years I saw that little girl grow up in my dreams. I saw when she first discovered her gifts. It was on a rainy day. I couldn't put pieces together, I couldn't figure out why I was dreaming of a little girl who had the same gifts as Aaron. The only reason I can think of as to how you're who you are, Elena, is because of Aaron. When he died, the Avatar spirit moved on. It moved on to you. Think of it as downloading a new file into a computer. The Spirit had started leave him and enter you but it hadn't left him completely. So when he awoke, he was still the Avatar, but so were you."

"This can't be real," I said to myself. I looked at Aaron, who's eyes were red from holding back tears. "So, what's going to happen? Will we be okay?"

"I haven't noticed anything strange from Aaron. He's been perfectly healthy since I revived him. And I usually know what's going to happen to him through my dreams. The Spirits send me images of the future so I can protect him."

"I can protect myself," he said shyly.

"Oh, I know, my child," she said with a laugh. "Have you not seen me? I'm older than the dirt you walk on!" She got up and looked from me to Aaron. "There's a masquerade ball in three weeks honoring Professor Hugo. Would you two like to come?"

Aaron and I looked at each other. "Yes," we said at the same time.

Tabatha smiled and whispered to herself, "Two peas in a pod." I'm not sure she knew we heard her.

* * *

Nights a WCSG was wonderful. There were no neighboring cities which meant no light pollution _which meant_ the stars were brighter than I've ever seen them be. Tonight, the moon was barely crescent, as if someone had bitten a chunk from the side of it. I exited my bedroom and walked outside, grabbing a blanket and my room key with me - yes I ended up locking myself out on my second day here. There was a staircase in the back of the school that led all the way up to the roof, and I climbed them immediately. As I got to the roof, I saw someone else up there. And I felt that feeling again. Immediately, I knew who it was.

"Hey," I called.

He looked over his shoulder, and waved a hand at me as if saying _come._ I walked in his direction and sat down beside him. "Following me?"

"Don't flatter yourself. I came up here for them," I said, pointing at the sky.

He nudged me. "Just teasing. I like stargazing, too."

"I would think so. Why else would you be up here?"

"Not much of a sleeper, actually. I end up up here when I can't sleep."

"Insomnia?"

"Nightmares."

I bundled myself up, feeling the cold wind brush me like a delicate but chilly feather. "Want to talk about it? I don't mean to brag but, I have pretty darn good ears!"

He looked up, eyes full of sadness but his face showed a smile. "Sorry I was such an ass when we first met. I'm not good with small talk. I was also very confused about - well, you know. I didn't you'd be showing up this early."

"You expected me to show up to the school?"

"After what Tabby told me, I knew it was a matter of time before I met you. I thought I'd have competition, I'd have to fight for my right to be the Avatar."

"Trust me, you don't have competition." I nudged him lightly. "You're getting off topic. How about those nightmares?"

"It's about when I died. I was three, as you know. And when I died I didn't just . . _die._ I had to go through dimensions of _death._ Where bad people go, then where the good people and Avatars are. It's not something a child should experience, you know?"

"Even after all these years, it still has that much an impact on you. I'm so sorry."

"I just don't get it," he looked at me now, his full attention on me. "How could someone kill two people that were so happy? So in love? With a _kid_?"

"Some people are maniacal beings. Some lack empathy, or feelings. It's sad but true. But that doesn't justify what he or she did to you." His head was bowed to the ground. I wasn't sure if he was crying, but he shivered - I'm guessing because of the cold. I scooted closer to him and draped half of my blanket on him. Thankfully it was long enough to cover him completely as well as it covered me, too. He looked at me, his eyes dry, tear-less. For the first time since I met him, I felt something else besides the jolt of adrenaline. Feelings? Ew, no. It can't be that. We hardly know each other. The pounding in my chest proved otherwise.

"About the masquerade in a couple of weeks," he started. He nervously licked his lips.

"Yes?" I asked, my mind thinking of a million different things to say and do.

"Would you like to go with me?"

I inhaled and bit the inside of my cheek, thanking the Heavens that it was dark so he couldn't see me flushing to the color of a ripe tomato. "I'd love to."

* * *

 **Hello, fellow reader! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I was wondering if any of you guys would be interested in being in this story.**

 **Roles to fill:**

 **Elena's roommate/best friend:**

 **Fire bending teacher:**

 **Guy who's crushing on Elena:**

 **Also, I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter. Again, thanks so much for reading. Have a good day 3**


	4. Chapter 3

Fire blew up in front of my face as I tried to dodge it. Today was my third day in physical training, and the fourth day since I've even see Aaron. In the last couple of days I've been thinking about nothing except him. Of that night. I don't know why I think about him so often, that night wasn't anything extravagant other than him asking _me_ out of all people to a dance. A _special_ dance, sorry.

"Try again, Finn," the fire bending teacher instructed. "Get up!" He seemed far too young to be a teacher. Probably in his late twenties, early thirties?

"This is my seventh time, sir," I mentioned, getting back on my feet.

"All I'm hearing is excuses. Try again!" He threw a fiery punch my way, and I had little time to react, flying backwards as the flame hit me. I got up and felt a sharp pain in my ribs. Without warning him, I walked out of the ring. Fighting back tears of frustration, I looked no one in the eye as I went back to the locker rooms to change. Looking at my naked torso in the mirror, I saw that he had burned me. I clenched my jaw, knowing this was going to hurt worse in the next couple of days. I hurry to my bedroom, where I practically rip off my clothes while I scream my frustration into a pillow. I grab the cord to my phone charger and groan. I left my phone on the other side of the room. As I get up, I feel my ribs hurt that much more. Groaning, I make my way to the other side of the room, by the door. As I grab my phone off my dresser, I feel that _feeling_ again, but on the other side of the wall. It isn't moving. It's him. He's here.

* * *

"Don't touch it," Tabatha ordered me, as she waved her water-covered hands over my ribs. Aaron had heard about my incident through the fire teacher that injured me. He said he rushed to my room to make sure I was okay. Honestly, if it wasn't for him I wouldn't have come to her. I thought I was just being a pansy. Tears were in my eyes, but they weren't tears of pain. I was frustrated. How could I be so bad at fighting?

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Aaron asked, peering over Tabatha's shoulder, looking at my 'pained' expression. I shook my head. "But you're cryi-"

"It doesn't hurt!"

He raised a brow, clearly sensing that no, it didn't hurt, that my teary eyes were from something else. He left the living room, nestling himself in Tabatha's spare bedroom. She had finished sooner than I thought she would and looked at me with a worried look.

"Elena," she started. "If you ever get hurt again, even if it's just a bruise, come to me. You may not know that your injury was serious at the time until its too late. Understood?"

I nodded. "Thank you, Tabatha.

She laughed. "Oh, darling. Don't call me that. Please, call me Tabby."

Smiling at her cheery tone, I nodded once more. "Thank you, Tabby."

"It's fine, Elena. Anything for you. Aaron! Darling, please escort Elena to her dormitory, thank you."

Moving like lightning, he quickly appeared in the room. "Will do. Thanks again, Tabby."

Aaron and I walked to the door as if on cue, and we both reached for the door. He was faster than me, though. He opened it for me, gesturing me to walk first. I raised a brow and he smiled at me in a way I hadn't seen him do before. I felt it again. _Feelings?_ No. I refused. Aaron shut the door behind him as he left Tabby's dorm and caught up with me. "So, have you thought about what dress you're going to wear?" He asked.

You're kidding! The party slipped my mind today, and I hadn't thought about a dress. I thought I'd wait till a week prior to the dance. "Uh, no. I mean, I know I'm going to wear a dress, but I don't know which one. I need to buy one."

"I'll introduce you to an old friend of mine. She's going to the ball with her boyfriend and needs a buddy to come along. There's a little boutique just a half hour away from here. Would you like to go?"

"Yes, definitely!" This was turning out fantastic. I hadn't made a friend besides him and it would be nice to have some alone time with a friend that _wasn't_ an overly attractive male. "What's her number?"

"Well, I don't know, but I know her dorm number. Here..." He took out a pen from one of his pockets in his robe and wrote three numbers down on my palm. _325_ was the number of her dormitory. "Head up there whenever you'd like, tell her you're a friend of mine and she'll gladly invite you in. She's a warm person, you'd really like her." The way he talked about her made me - jealous? I shook that feeling out of me and nodded.

"Thank you, Aaron."

* * *

A week had passed and I had met Aaron's friend - her name was Gabby. She was a wonderful gal with dyed fire-truck red hair and dazzling hazel eyes. She was insanely beautiful, and had a wonderful laugh and smile to tie everything together. "What do you think?" She asked me, stepping out from behind the curtained dressing room, revealing a black skin-tight dress that trailed on the floor behind her like a steam-punk wedding dress. "Black suits me, no?"

"Black suits you," I confirmed. "And I really like that one, it emphasizes your curves."

She turned around, looking at herself in the mirror, running her hands over her hips. "It does, doesn't it? Thanks, Elena. You're such a doll." She hugged me, placing a friendly kiss on my cheek (I found out she's Italian) and clasping her hands together over her chest. "Ok, I found my dress, let's find yours!"

I sighed. "This'll be interesting," I sighed. The last time I wore a dress was for my fourteenth birthday. I'm much older now, and it feels foreign to have dresses thrown onto me. So _this_ is what it feels like to be 'girly'? "You ready?" I called to Gabby. I had three dresses to ultimately choose from at the end. My eyes were on the last dress, but I'd save that one for last. I stepped out in a red mermaid-style dress, with sequins at the bust and too tight on my hips.

"Your boobs look good in that one but you look uncomfortable," Gabby noted, cocking her head to the side.

"I am. I feel like an over-dressed hooker."

She laughed. "It's okay, there's more dresses to try on. Round two!" The second dress was a beautiful one: royal blue, off-the-shoulder, sequins at the base of the skirt and some sort of stitched detailing at the bust. I liked this one a lot. "Wow, Elena. You look great. But you don't seem impressed. What's wrong?"

"Not a fan of the blue. But if I don't like the last one I'll choose this one."

Gabby shrugged. "I think you'll look great in anything. So, c'mon, let's try the last one." So, I did. I looked at the last dress; a deep blue, almost black dress, flowing all the way down to the ground, with a small train behind it. It looked like it was made of lace entirely. With a slit on the side, to throw some sexiness in the dress. The torso's lace was also so-blue-it-was-almost-black, resembling flowers. The lace on the bust seemed to be nearly transparent, and the sleeves came down passed my wrists. I held my breath as I slipped it on and turned around to face myself in the mirror. I breathed normally again. This is it. This was the dress. The only thing I could think of was ' _Wow, Aaron's going to love this._ '


End file.
